Harry Potter and The Power of the Druid
by OblivionsEternal
Summary: Everyone seems to have a plan for Harry what would happen if he had one to? This is what would happen as Harry gain's power and anyone that would come in his way well just read and see


Harry Potter and The Power Of The Druid  
  
By Terk  
  
Harry watched the Order as he pulled away from in his Uncle's car with distain in his eyes a few second's ago he had felt honored they would try to make his home life better yet he had come to realize the truth. They did not give a damn about him they did not care that every night he dealt with nightmares from Voldemort nor did they care he was abused every day at the Dursley's.  
  
No they wanted their weapon not to be harmed now more then everywhere were they when he was locked in the cupboard for eleven years? Harry knew they would be watching him this summer checking his mail violating his privacy completely Harry growled in anger earning a glare from his Uncle.  
  
"Don't you growl at me you freak this summer is going to be different your going to earn your keep and that ruddy owl of yours is going to meet my shotgun just as soon as we get home." Harry looked over at Hedwig he saw the fear reflected in those amber eyes with a flash of anger Harry had his wand pressed into the back of his Uncle's head.  
  
"Listen to me you fat bastard of a muggle we are going to take a little trip if you say anything but yes Mr.Potter I will turn you into a slug do you understand me." Vernon Dursley last summer might have beat his nephew stupid for showing his abnormality yet the ice is Harry's voice or the maniacal look in his eye made all courage flee him replaced with fear.   
  
"Head into London you are going to buy me some things." Vernon merely whimpered and started the car Harry smirked and turned to Hedwig who shot him an appreciative look.  
  
"Head for a pawn shop." Harry did not elaborate further he had plans they were coming into his mind everyone seemed to have certain things they wanted him to do Dumbledore to destroy Voldemort Fudge to be his personal advertisement puppet the wizarding world a person to love and scorn at will well it was time Harry Potter had a plan.  
  
"Were." Harry smiled his Uncle was too afraid to say anything more and Harry loved it with a simple wave of his hand his Uncle slipped into sleep. Harry had found out days before leaving Hogwart's he could do limited amounts of wandless magic it was very hard but untraceable by the Ministry.  
  
Harry reached and took out his Uncle's wallet he slipped outside of the car he was about to head inside the pawn shop when he stopped right beside it was a clothing store with a smirk Harry walked inside. He looked around and was a little lost he had never been good with fashion due to the fact the Dursley's refused to by him any cloths.  
  
He turned to see a young attendant coming out of the back she was 5'6 with short dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes Harry thought she reminded him of Tonk's because she was wearing a tight tank top that revealed her feminine curves well not to mention her pants left little to his imagination.  
  
"Mr. Potter how can I help you?" Harry blinked but once he saw her eyes drift toward his scar he smirked she was a witch this was quite a shocker for him but he guessed some people did work muggle jobs.  
  
"I need a new wardrobe." The attendant who had been looking him over with a smile ever present on her face nodded she urged him to follow her to the back room. Harry smiled he did not hide the fact he took a few quick glance's at her arse which was quite eye catching he did not notice the smirk on her face but he did wonder where this new brash attitude was coming from.  
  
"Ok could you remove your shirt please so I can get proper measurement's." Harry nodded with a smirk removed his shirt and grinned even wider hearing her sharp intake of breath. Proper food at Hogwart's combined with years of Quiditch practice and more recently D.A. had left him with a well defined toned muscular body and broad shoulders.  
  
"Are you ready to measure?" The girl shook out of her stupor blushed and began measuring Harry who did not really mind that she took longer then he knew she needed to. She went into the front to begin to gather Harry some cloth's Harry decided to leave his shirt off he was enjoying watching her flush with embossment every time she snuck a look at him.   
  
The process of picking out cloth's was longer then Harry had thought but he did not care by the time he was done he was dressed in some baggy black pant's and a tight black shirt he was not sure if the girl had meant to give him cloth's that showed his toned body or it was by accident yet he liked the new look when it was time to go the girl seemed sad.  
  
"Serena was your name how about you and me get to together for some fun nothing serious just two people having fun and enjoying each other?" Harry give her one of his famous lopsided smile's she nodded furiously and quickly scribbled down her number and address she handed him the paper much to Harry's surprise she leaned up and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
The kiss probably meant to be chaste was exactly the opposite Harry wrapped his arms around Serena and pulled her closer his movements were graceful and with a confidence he should not have. His tongue slowly licked her bottom lip and he felt a smug sense of pride at her feeling her entire body tremble as she eagerly allowed him entrance into her mouth.   
  
Yet Harry dashed her hopes with a quick squeeze of her ass, which he found very soft, but firm he pulled away from her ignoring the glare she cast at him he ran a finger up the side of her face watching with obvious pleasure as she leaned into him savoring the touch.  
  
"Now where would the fun be if everything happened right now I will call you when we can meet until then I will be thinking of you beautiful." Harry turned and missed the longing expression in her eyes he headed for the pawnshop as his mind raced with the latest events.  
  
His actions in there might have shown confidence but he was completely inexperienced when it came to serious snogging or even shagging he was going to need some information on the subject. Harry smiled to himself he was amazed how quickly he had gotten to kissing that beautiful witch he guesses it was a side effect of his fame this was something he would have to explore more in-depth.  
  
Harry walked into the pawnshop with a large smirk on his face yet he quickly went back to the emotionless mask he had mastered from years of trying to keep his thoughts from Dumbledore. There was a rather large beefy man behind a steel cage window Harry thought he was a tad paranoid.  
  
"I need a few things." The man took one look at Harry and nodded he pushed a button and lead Harry into a back room where the beefy man took up residence behind a desk.  
  
"I need a couple of guns bullet's knife's and one of those taser things if you have it." Harry merely raised an eyebrow as the man gaped at him Harry shrugged.  
  
The man began to silently assemble what Harry wanted he laid Desert Eagle on the table with a box of rounds he set a few knife's on the table to Harry was a little surprised he had a taser. Harry did not waste any time in grabbing a duffel bag he laid down the money on the counter and put his weapons in the bag.  
  
Harry walked backed to his Uncle's car with a simple wave of his hand he woke his Uncle who looked at him wide eye in fear. Harry shot him a smirk and slipped inside the car he set his bags down and threw his Uncle his wallet he saw the purple tinch in his Uncle's face but he said nothing.  
  
"Take me to the Leaky Cauldron then you can come home I will get my own ride." Harry gave him direction's he made a show of waving his wand to further his point.  
  
The trip was silent as Harry thought of these new developments' he had things in Diagon Alley that he needed to take care of he had a very sneaking suspicion about some things.   
  
When they arrived Harry turned to Hedwig he was not going to leave her in his Uncle's care he might as well just kill her now he thought for a second then smiled. He quietly took out a quill and began to write he was going to put the famous Potter charm he had heard so much about.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How is my favorite witch doing? I first want to thank you Mione you always stood by me even when Ron didn't you always look out for me and protect me you are there to comfort me I want you to know I love you for it. I wonder though how much loyalty you have for me I am not insulting you I know how loyal you are but I was wondering how deep it runs? I am going to do great things Hermione can I count on you to support me? Remember Mione that even if no one says anything you are beautiful inside and out. I eagerly await your response.  
  
Yours,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry not really caring about his Uncle's boredom took out another piece of parchment he smiled as he wrote the words were really quite easy for him.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
How are thinks with Dean? I am not trying to sound like an overbearing brother I am merely making sure you are being treated with the dignity and love you deserve. Ginny I want to thank you I deeply appreciate the loyalty you showed me in the Department of Mystery's. Ginny you have grown into a confident and very beautiful witch yes I have noticed you are not a little girl. Ginny I am going to do great things I need good people to follow me to serve me. You know I protect my friend's and I love them to so Ginny will you stand with me with you and Hermione in my corner we can do great things very great things.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry smiled at the letter's he had meant every word he would need powerful people to follow him and these two witch's were powerful beautiful and smart each had their own useful quality's.  
  
Ginny he had come to know had a fiery temper but also a cunning mind that reminded him way too much of her prank loving twin brothers. She was also powerful magically Harry knew soon she would be quite a powerful witch in her own right plus she had really matured into a beautiful women. Her deep red hair and petite frame coupled with the supple curves she had developed would be making everyone wizard at Hogwart's nervous.  
  
Then there was Hermione his best friend she had been with him through a lot he was ashamed to say he was not as good as friend as he would have liked to have been but that would change. She had such a brilliant mind in amazed and worried him also she was the cleverest witch he knew and one very powerful witch. Harry did not miss how beautiful she had become either her cinnamon curls framed her face well. Harry had seen the few times she had not worn the robes that she a very nice set of curve's on herself.  
  
Harry was pulled from his thought's as his Uncle had coughed rather loudly Harry sighed he tied the letters to Hedwig's leg with an affectionate nip on his finger she set out to deliver the letters. Harry shrunk the content's of his packages and slipped them inside his pocket.  
  
He got out of the car and headed into the Leaky Cauldron as soon as Harry walked in the general chatter stopped Harry pretended not to notice as he strolled into Diagon Alley although he did not miss the appreciative look's the group of witch's sent his way Harry flashed them a grin he was rewarded with more giggling.  
  
Harry had slipped his wand up his sleeve and a knife up the other one he was not a fool he knew the dangers and he would defend himself if he had to. Harry stopped and headed for Gringott's he had some things to settle with his account he just hoped the goblins were willing to corporate.  
  
As Harry entered he looked around and headed for the nearest attendant he had things to do he really did not want to wait for the goblin's to decide when they served him he put his key down on the table and ignored the glare from the goblin Harry just flashed him a grin.  
  
"I am here to settle the matters of the Potter and Black estate's could you please take me to someone who could help me with that?" The goblin's eyes went wide as he looked at Harry with a curt nod he motioned for Harry to follow him into the back room where they sat down at a table.  
  
"Now Mr. Potter how may I help you?" Harry ignored the goblin as he took a second to think about something then to stretch then he turned his attention to Griphook.  
  
"I need to see the exact amount of money in the Potter vault's and any property that is owned by them." The goblin nodded much to Harry's surprise a small parchment appeared in front of the goblin who began poking it muttering to himself.  
  
"It say's here that due to the recent death of one Mr. Sirius Orion Black you have been granted full control of the Black fortune which has been merged into the Potter Vault's also the ancestral home of the Potter's has been transferred to you control by Mr. Black." Harry blinked away tear's he missed Sirius the guilt threatened to overcome him but he took a few breath's pushing it away he took the parchment and looked it over.  
  
He let out a low whistle apparently he had only seen a drop in the real Potter fortune which was enough to keep his frankly not working for a very long time. Yet combined with the Black Estate he knew Sirius had been rich but he did not have any idea his godfather had been so well their family fortune was extremely close to the Potter's combined he paled to think how rich he was.  
  
"Ok I need someone to help with my business venture's do you know anyone who could?" The goblin Harry thought suddenly looked very nervous.  
  
"Well of course there are private investor's but Gringott's has a long proud history with your family of course the decision is up to you." Harry nodded he began to think the goblin's would be the most trusting they wanted his business he had a feeling they would go to great length's to respect his wish's even if it meant defying Dumbledore.  
  
"Agreed we have a very long history and I would be proud to continue our business together now does Gringott's keep record's on business's requesting investment's?" The goblin nodded in glee with a snap of finger's another parchment appeared.  
  
"Here you are sir." Harry began to scan the business most were just plain stupid "Quill Best Friend?" Harry guessed it was the wizard version of the pet rock. Yet there were a few diamond's in the rough first was a man who wanted to setup a nightclub in Hogsmeade then there was the women who wanted to setup a wizarding home cleaning service.  
  
"Contact these people I will invest in the nightclub and maid service also can you buy me shares in Flourish and Blott's and Quality Quiditch Supplies?" The goblin nodded he began poking the parchment and soon he was done he looked back to Harry.  
  
"Now can you explain to me something why St. Mungo's takes charity doesn't the Ministry support them?" A dark look spread to the goblin's face.  
  
"They do when it serve's them yet St. Mungo's refuses to submit to Ministry overseeing as such they have recently cut off the flow of money and St. Mungo's is in danger of closing." Harry blinked then his eyes flashed a blazing emerald green he growled in anger the Ministry was once again trying to strangle it's way into power he admitted it was clever yet he was taking over so sod them.  
  
"I want 75,000 galleon's transferred to them from my counts immediately tell them it was from me send a letter to the Director of St. Mungo's ask her if anything else is needed." The goblin was blinking rapidly until he nodded and began poking the parchment when he stopped he looked to Harry.  
  
"Done Mr. Potter." Harry smiled he did not even dent his vault's he would support St. Mungo's this would be an unexpected yet bonus to his overall plans.  
  
"I need an account setup in a muggle bank I want 900,000 pounds placed into the account I want you to send me a credit card also I do expect my dealing will stay private from everybody." Harry laced the final word with a threat and the goblin nodded as if his pride was under question.  
  
"You have done well Griphook tell your superiors tell them you alone will handle my account if they have a problem tell them to send me a letter." Harry left quietly he made one small request could they give him a wizarding credit card he would pay any advanced rushing fee yet Griphook had waved it and in a few second's Harry had the card.  
  
As Harry left Gringott's his mind raced he was first furious at the Ministry they were playing with people's life's and they did not even care they just wanted more control. Harry knew that was what he was doing gaining control but he promised himself unlike the Ministry he would create a world where this corruption did not exist.  
  
Harry looked around he had a lot of place's yet he was not sure where to go he finally decided he might as well head to into Knockturn Alley. There were thing's Harry needed that just could not be acquired from Diagon Ally that with money could be acquired in Knockturn Alley.  
  
Harry strode into it very cautiously he knew many people in here would have little moral issue's handing him over to Voldemort he headed for the only store he knew in this place Borgin & Burkes. Once he walked he looked around, as always there were many dark items yet to him they were all useless he headed for the counter.  
  
"I belief you have made a mistake Mister Potter so leave my store." Mr. Borgin turned to head back into the back when a thunk landed on the desk he looked back to see a small pouch of gold he looked back at Harry.   
  
"I am not here for your charming wit I need some things can you help me or not." Mr. Borgin glared at Harry but nodded Harry took a step forward.  
  
"I need to know is there a way to keep the Ministry off my back when I do magic in the summer?" Borgin merely raised an eyebrow but nodded.  
  
"The Ministry detects magic by registering the trace of the person's wand a very simple but expensive potion will get rid of any trace that your wand emits would you like it?" Harry nodded he watched Borgin pull out a small vile of a red liquid and sprinkle it all over his wand there was a soft dark glow the nothing.  
  
"Next I need to know about something if someone would want to say convince a person to see thing's as they do yet not turn them into mindless zombie's could it be done?" Borgin used to hearing these request seemed shock the "boy who lived" would seek it he reached down and pulled a green vile it held a blood red liquid inside.  
  
"This potion is very new very rare and there is no cure for it once a person drink's the potion they will be forever loyal to you it only takes a mere drop for this to take effect I am sorry to say that this has been reserved for the Dark Lord." Harry merely raised an eyebrow and shrugged he would deal with that in a second.  
  
"I need a few combat item's as I am sure you can guess why trust me if they are good I will pay very handsomely." Harry saw the greedy gleam burn in Borgin's eye as he nodded he began summoning a number of items.  
  
"First I belief this could be of great use Mr. Potter a throwing dagger it is linked to your mind through magic and such requires no skill it is engraved with rune's which make sure it always hit's it target the steel is from the armor of the great Mage Quel Thalos the blade has been dipped in Basilisk Poison as such promises a quick painful death." Harry grabbed the handle of the dagger he smiled and sheathed it.  
  
"Next I think this will come in handy they appear to be simple dragon hide boot's yet they are so much more only one of their kind exist they were banned by the Ministry because they give the wearer to many advantages first they make you soundless your every movement next they give the person wearing them a certain immunity to minor hex's and charms." Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"For normal people this might be enough protection yet for a person like you I don't think we have even began to scratch the surface I suggest a medallion many one's exist it depends how much you are willing to spend?" Harry regarded him quietly money was pointless to him.  
  
"Money is of no concern give me the best you have or perhaps your stock is not as great as I was lead to belief." Harry saw his comment had struck Borgin's pride.  
  
"If that is so then may I suggest the medallion of Quel Thalos he was a powerful mage as is the medallion it infuses all of Quel Thalos's magical energy into the person wearing it a dangerous move yet he was a powerful mage." Harry grabbed the medallion he slipped it around his neck he felt nothing different but a soft warm glow he cast a disgusted look at Borgin Harry did not liked being tricked.  
  
"I am sorry Master Potter I did not expect this maybe I can interest." Harry raised his hand he had spent enough time here in the company of this man.  
  
"Silence now just hand over that vile and we will talk about payment." Borgin saw the glint in Harry's eye he reached out for his wand but the chance never came as he flew against the wall Harry had been faster.  
  
"Accio Vile." He smiled as he watched Borgin struggle to rise the power behind that spell had been a complete shock to him maybe the medallion had not been a trick it really did not matter to him now.  
  
"Incarcerous." Thick rope's shot from Harry's wand pinning Borgin to the floor Harry walked toward him disgust written all over his face.  
  
"You have long aided Voldemort do you know how many people have died because of what you have given that lunatic well from now on you are going to be serving me." Harry saw the fear reflected in his eyes he really did not care this guy had long helped Voldemort and his supporters.  
  
Harry popped the cork of the vile Borgin struggled against the bind's uselessly Harry leaned down and grabbed his nose he had to wait a minute before Borgin's mouth opened trying to get air that's when he forced a few drops of potion down his throat.  
  
He sat back and watched the effect's he was kind wondering if what he said was true or if it was another trick although he was not sure many people would try to trick the Dark Lord. Borgin's eyes became glazed over yet in a few second's he looked completely normal.  
  
"Mr. Borgin whom to you serve?" Borgin blinked for a few second's then shot a glare at Harry.  
  
"Well I guess you are the best one right now but don't think I can't change loyalty's on a whim," Harry smiled it had worked he now had a loyal servant yet he had the same annoyed attitude Harry glared at him.  
  
"When Voldemort's goons come for the potion say it was a fraud and from now on whatever anyone buy's from here you will send me an owl with exactly who bought it and what they bought get in contact with the person who makes this request at least 10 cauldron's full promise a healthy reward oh yes and 15% of all the money you make from now on you will have sent to a new account under my name I don't think I need to pay for these items either goodbye for now." Borgin merely grunted in acknowledgement   
  
Harry took a few second's to slip the boots on he was satisfied they worked it would be a good advantage to him not to mention he could now do magic without the Ministry breathing down his neck. Harry made a quick exit from Knockturn Ally he did not like being it gave him a creepy feeling.  
  
As he exited Harry wondered where to go next he decided it was time to visit Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions he really needed to get rid of these cloth's and frankly Harry figured if the wizarding world saw him as a grand hero it was time to play on their thought's time was of the essence.  
  
Harry walked into the store he looked around to find it pretty much empty he had gotten muggle cloths yet he knew they would not work in the magic world. Harry walked inside he looked around trying to find an attendant he smiled when he saw a women walk up to him with a warm smile.  
  
'"How may I help you?" Harry nodded he looked around quickly thinking up what he might needed and then turned to the attendant.  
  
"Yes I need a whole new ward robe I need robe's for everything and money is of no consequence." Harry was a little sluggish after being poked for so long with a wand he had tried on so many robe's he was not sure he could ever look at one the same way yet now he had a whole new wardrobe at the nice price of 2,000 galleon's.  
  
As Harry exited he was not sure where else he needed to go he decided it was time to visit the Ministry of Magic so Harry Potter quietly left Diagon Ally a smirk on his face. 


End file.
